Teaching a lesson
by CatchingStar
Summary: No summary needed... please read and review... It'll make me happy!


**Hi guys, i have written this fic awhile ago and now, after having some HUGE help with my english I decided to post it. Thank you Nerline! You are an angel!**

**I don't own csi and I do NOT make any money from these writing. I wrote I did in one of my last fics but it was a MISTAKE! **

_*_

_I step out of the car and walk to the crime scene, passing under the yellow tape and showing my ID to the police officer at the front door. He smiles at me friendly before letting me enter the house. _

_I was glad Grissom decided to send me to the field. It is, after all, the best part of the job. I look around searching for the CSI in charge of this scene to ask what I can do to help. There is always someone in charge and whoever it is, gets pisses when another CSI start messing around the place without him or her consent. This time, it's someone with a big temper, but also is the most beautiful person I ever met, in all senses. _

_I walk toward the hall and I open the last door because of the light coming under it. I find my beautiful girlfriend working on the bathtub collecting fingerprints. She reaches across the tub with her hand without wanting to get up, her shirt rising up. The red shirt reveals some of her white smooth skin I love so much. I watch, leaning in __the door-frame as she works, waiting for her to notice someone in the room. She doesn't, however, so I'm forced to clear my throat._

_Catherine's faces gets shine. "Hi"_

"_Hi." I look down stopping at her gorgeous ass and back to her eyes loving how flushed she got. "I was told you may like a pair of hands" Walking closer to her, I run my fingers slowly against the skin. Catherine shivers and closes her eyes, inhaling deeply. "Where do you want me?" I ask, purring in her ear. _

_I don't know what made me purr but the moan I receive from deep inside her throat was definitely worth hearing. I don't take my hand from under her shirt as I wait for her answer._

"_The bedroom... I haven't processed it yet... so if you could..." She whispers, trying to keep her cool. I like having this effect on her. It makes me love her even more and want to do… well, other things. _

"_Weren't you here like an hour ago?"_

"_I'm working slowly."_

"_And why are you going sloooow?" _

_She bites her lips and gets up, almost knocking me on the sink. "Sara, stop." She smiles apologetically, her cheeks blushing from my teasing. "We can't do this here. We have to be professionals." _

"_If something happens or anyone sees what we are doing…"_

"_You mean what you are doing" she corrects me, though I can see a smirk on the corner of her lips._

"_Well, yes, if any of it happens I'll take the blame and you… my sexy cat… will be off the hook." I say, not taking my eyes from hers and crashing our lips together. _

_Catherine responds right away because well, she can't help it but then succeeds at pushing me away._

"_What has got into you? You never do anything that can jeopardize a case." _

"_I guess my workaholic side was replaced by the one who is head over hills in love with you. This one only cares about showing you how much." I say, kissing her neck and up to her ear. She tries to suppress her purr but it's useless._

"_But I can get the other side of me back, if you want" I step back_

"_Please do coz I need to concentrate and this side of you…while I love it… is not helping." _

_Sara pouted. "Fine but know that I don't want to," she laughs shooing me out of the bathroom, shaking her head from side to side. I know. I had never done something like this before, but I couldn't help it. _

_We work for two more hours without speaking, except when asking each other opinion on some evidence. We don't touch each other either but every now and then we would exchange looks that made the other blush or smile. I always love working with Catherine because she is brilliant, professional and of course, sexy as hell and knowing that in the end of the shift we are going home together it makes my heart sing._

"_Are you done, babe?" she asks me, meeting me in the living room._

"_Yeah, I think we are good to go." _

_She smiles at me and we walk side by side toward our SUV's. I place my kit on the back seat, and soon climb in the driver seat. "Thanks for helping me," she says with a smile, "I couldn't stop thinking how much I wanted you here with me." _

_"You welcome honey," I lean to give her a kiss. _

_*_

I enter the house and go to find my girlfriend. I see the light coming from the office before I can go to our bedroom on the top floor, a smile forming in my lips. I opened the door slowly, revealing the woman of my life and dreams writing something down using her tiny glasses.

"You are late," she says, seriously. I blink. "You should've been here as soon as shift ended."

"I know but Nick needed someone to talk to," I explain.

"You could have said no. Or give him an excuse, anything."

"Why would I do that to him?"

Catherine puts the glasses on the table and pushes the chair back, so she can get up. She seems really pissed about this. But Nick is my friend and he needed an ear, and as far as we both know, I'm a good listener. She must have known what was going on inside my mind because she stops behind me and whispers. "You and I have some issues to work on, I hope you havent forgetten"

"I didn't but he really needed to talk and I thought that could wait a few minutes."

"An hour, Sara, not just a few minutes,"

"Don't you think you are overreacting about this?" I know I let myself be carry away with love when meeting her in the crime scene, and I did some things I shouldn't but I told her why I was late and I think it is a good reason for being late. Nick never turned his back on me when I needed him and there was no way I was going to do that to him.

I see fire sparkle inside her blue eyes and I'm not sure what it means. She walks to the desk pulling me with her. "So you are not sorry for what you did, for keep me waiting?"

"No, coz as I already explai…"

"You don't want to change that statement…" She interrupts. I shake my head. She quickly unbuttons my pants and pulls it down.

"What… What are you doing?" She pushes my body onto the desk, turned me to face the desk. "Ouch!" I try to get up but her hand stops me. The skin of my ass stings badly because of her gesture.

"You should've thought twice about acting like that and now, I'll punish you for your mistakes" She whispers repeating the act.

"Couldn't you have chosen anything less painful as a payback?" I argue.

"You are in no position to question me. I'll do this until I think you have learned your lesson" her slaps hurts so much that I can feel the tears start forming behind my eyelids.

The tears are not the only thing she is causing to react in me though, my pussy is throbbing as if I was enjoying it. I don't want to see that so contract my ass tight and try to get up, but no one can fool Catherine Willows. She pushes me down, parting my legs with her feet as far as the pants would allow her. Her hand touches my slit not so gentile and I know she is smiling, and that angers me.

"Enjoying this, aren't we?" she says, licking my cheek and ear. I turn my head away and that just wins me another slap followed by a hard squeeze on my ass.

I feel a cold air hitting my wet pussy and I contract once again to stop her for doing what she wants. But she is faster and enters me with two fingers. Fuck! I hit the table hard, holding my breath and stopping the scream from coming out of my mouth. She has no right to do this to me!

As I think that, a voice in my head says that she isn't doing anything wrong, that the reason why she has chosen this artifice isn't to hurt me. It was partners do, sometimes. But I can't shake the feeling that this isn't how I wanted things to go!

My internal battle leaves me angrier, more then I already was. I raise myself from the table faster so she can't stop me and feel my pussy getting dry. There is no way she won't notice that and I hate myself for it. She pulls me back in a standing position and turned me around to face her. But I instead of looking at her turn my back on her, putting the pants back on.

"Sara," I don't want to face her so I just walk away without a word. She doesn't let me go too far though, she ran in front of the door and stands there, preventing me from opening the door. "Honey, I'm sorry," she says, "I shouldn't have done this. It's my fault."

I look at her with confusion written on my face, my head shaking from side to side. "I really thought we had passed this phase of letting your father's memory haunt you while we are making love, I'm sorry,"

"I wasn't thinking of him," I state.

"That doesn't mean the memory has vanished from your subconscious or that it won't come back without your acknowledge but we will work with them, together." She says, really believing that she is right.

"Catherine, my father has nothing to do with this." I say, making sure she understands every words. "This is all me. I was angry because of what you were doing. It was not how I wanted things to be or go. Sex should be about love not anger and…"

"Is that what you think this was all about?"

"Let me finish!" I snap. "It should never be about anger and I got really mad because that thought even crossed my mind. It was stupid. I was being stupid and when I try to organize my thoughts it ruined everything. I and I alone and…. I'm sor…"

"No, don't be." She says placing her hand above my mouth. "What I did can go either ways, or you love it or you hate it and you hate it, that's fine."

"But I didn't want to hate." I whisper.

"I know, but its okay. Really, and I'd never do this if I didn't love you, and I couldn't be angry at you even if I wanted to."

Catherine knows what I'm about to ask so she spoke quicker. "I came home as soon as shift ended thinking you were just behind me but you didn't show up and I was anger but more then that I was horny, I wanted you so badly".

"I was going to my car to back to you when Nick found me," I explain. "You should have seen his face, Cat, he really needed someone to talk to and I'm his friend, I couldn't turn my back on him."

"I know that. You would have stayed even if you didn't like him so much, that's how good of a person you are." I'm confused and she sees that. "I didn't plan to snap at you when you got in and I regret the second I did, believe me. But I thought… I thought I could make you see that I wasn't really angry, that I was… eager. In my experience when someone I love start spanking me it means she loves dearly and can't wait to have her way with me. I thought you would figure it out, eventually." she says, blushing.

"I'm sorry." I say, looking down. "I'm sorry for being stupid,"

"You are anything but. You are you and I love it." I nod slowly. "I have an idea, why don't we just start over?"

"Start over…"

"Yes, you go outside and then come in again," Catherine doesn't wait for my reply before walk around the desk and sit in the chair, pulling her glasses back on.

"Are you sure?" She nods. She really wants to do this again.

I leave with a smile and an amazing feeling inside of me. I don't know how to call it but it feels good. Catherine looks at me above the glasses. "I was wondering when you would show up." Oh that sounds nice. I'm about to respond when she relax back in the chair and continues. "You aren't trying to make me change my mind about that thing I told you, were you?"

Again she let me know she was waiting and she didn't like it but her voice and the way she has spoken had a completely opposite effect on me, impressive. "You told me lots of things. Can't you be more specific?"

Catherine chuckles enjoying my line and gets up from the chair. Putting the glass on the desk she walks around it, not taking her eyes from me, her blue eyes speaking volumes about what she wants and how she truly feels. Oh I love it. I want to kiss her badly but I decided not to.

"Oh, you meant that…" I look away blushing furiously.

"Yes, that," she nods, going to speak in my ear. "You should have thought twice about touching me, teasing me like that, and now, I'm going to have you back," She pushes me toward the desk and turns us so she is pressing me on it.

I try to free myself from her grip without success. She licks the right side of my face and taking me by surprise. Before I can say or do anything, her mouth is on mine, devouring me like there is no tomorrow as her hand holds my head in place. I stumble trying to stay standing up.

She is just as shock as I am and I just nod. I swear I saw sparks inside her eyes before she is kissing me again. Her hand goes under my shirt, scratching my back softy and I put my hand on her ass, pinching them both and making her bump into me. A loud moan escapes from her lips. We stop kissing when the need of air becomes too much to bear, not because we want to.

She slowly slid my shirt off my shoulders, throwing the garment away. Pops the button of my jeans and slid the zipper down, the rasping sound and our breathing being the only two noises in the silent room. I slid the jeans down my legs before taking it off and throwing it aside. Catherine's eyes darken in lust as she sees me only in my underwear.

I try to undress her too but she has other ideas. She pushes me to sit on the desk and puts my feet on each arm of the chair in front of the desk, the movement caused my panties to shift and the air hit the warmth between my legs. The air causes me to shiver and moan from the erotic sensation. I'm so ready for her.

"I want you to unhook your bra," Catherine rasps. I do just that, unclasping the bra easily and let it fall to on the desk behind us. "Take your fingers into your mouth and wet them."

"Just do it," she says, startling me. I quickly followed the order. "Now I want you to play with your nipples."

I look at my breasts with a smile. Just the thought of doing is turning me on, but what would have a huge effect would be if she did it. Oh that would be amazing! She hits the side of my ass impatiently.

I began to pinch and tug at them, moaning as they hardened further. I massage my breasts, feeling the arousal shoot straight to my core. I open my eyes slightly, meeting Catherine blue ones, now dark and dilated gaze as she watches me. She sighs for me to go south and I'm surprised by her request. But I began to slowly trail my hands over my own body, imaging Catherine's hands massaging and kneading me.

I'm in the edge of insanity here. I still my hands at the waistline of my panties, looking up. "Keep going, Sara."

I slip the hand lower, my eyes snapping shut as my hand touches my throbbing wet center. I moan louder, playing with my own wetness. Slipping a finger inside me I gasp, bucking against the hand. I bucked harder, penetrating myself with my fingers and moving my thumb to press against my slit. I'm very close, just a few more strokes and I'm going to scream Catherine's name in release.

Catherine takes my hand off, making me growl. "You really think it would be that easy?" she asks kneeling between my legs. She pushes the panties aside and when I thought she was going to lick me she blows some cold air into my pussy, sending shiver through my entire body. I push my hips down onto Catherine's face waiting to feel her mouth on me.

"Did I say you could do that?" she asked, giving me a small slap on my thigh.

"No" I cry out, looking at the blonde's eyes, licking my lips unconsciously.

I shiver and moan as she licks my entire slit. I rest my on her shoulders for support so I can look at her while she does it. Catherine smiles in appreciation and start licking me furiously, touching my clit but never sucking it like I so want her to.

She switches her tongue for her fingers and gets up. She forces the finger on the top of my slit and into the opening but without fully entering me. She will not give me what I want and I hate and love her for it.

She throws away the contents of the desk before laying me on it. I rest on my elbows, wanting to look at her. She takes off my panties, smelling my scent, deep from the garment, before throwing it on chair. She opens my legs, bending my knees, and putting my feet on the desk to open me wider to her eyes.

"Now that is an amazing view, you so ready for me!" She caresses the inside of my thighs making me enjoy the wonderful sensation. I thought about replying but instead I dont. She continues caressing me until he hits right between my right thigh and center. I scream, closing my legs and biting my lips hard.

"_Holy fuck," _My mind screams.

She puts my legs down and licks the place she hit. The gesture helps to minimize the pain and she is was almost gone when she slaps my other thigh also hard and holds it apart, preventing my legs from closing on her head as it probably would. _that stings, oh that stings so badly!_

She likes the other thigh as well before going above my center and tummy, biting slightly every time she feels like doing it. Never for a moment did she take her eyes from mine, so I could see the love she feels for me inside of her blue orbs. She pushed me down on the table but I dont stay like that. She forces me down once again and I'm about to argue when she point a finger at me, she walks around the table and stops above my face. "Close your eyes." She whispers.

I shake my head from side to side. _"_I can't… I can't… I need to see you." I beg her.

"You will see me babe I promise. Just for now, close your eyes." she asks, caressing the side of my face. I'm not sure if I can do that not knowing what she will do next. It helps to know when the pain will come, it doesn't prevent her from happening though, but it helps.

"Trust me on this." She whispers. I do, I really do so I close my eyes. Her hands caress the lines of my face, showing me that she is still there.

I can feel her warm breath on my face and I love it. I feel her lips kissing my eyes, slowly, and my face, everywhere, until she reaches my lips. I part them and her tongues brushes against mine. I moan in delight and relax immediately. When I don't feel her lips on mine anymore I unconsciously and with my eyes still close try to search for hers. I hear her giggling before I felt her tongue back on my lips. She doesn't press our lips together but let our tongue play for awhile. Her hands go to my breasts and she squeezes my nipples gently between her thumb and finger. I raise my torso up and Catherine licks the areola before biting it and sucks my nipple like a hungry kid.

She walks back to the other side of the table, taking the chair with her. I watch as she does and sits on it. Her hand caresses my thighs and I gasp, waiting for another slap but it doesn't happen. She kisses and licks from my left thigh to my pussy but not touching him yet.

"Cat, please, I need to feel you…"

She ignores my pleading, repeating the entire process with the other thigh.

"… To feel your tongue on my slit," She smiles at me, probably expecting me to say fingers but enjoying the fact that I didn't. "… eating me just the way you like and I absolutely adore."

Catherine eyes glows and she separates my pubic hair. I sigh deeply waiting to be send to heaven. She blows once again before licking my center, not the minor part where I wanted her to. But I don't complain because oh that feels so good.

She works on both sides until finally tasting me. "Oh my gosh" I shout, closing my eyes. She touches my clit and I cry out her name. No one had worked so amazingly on me before her! She waits me to come back from my high and does it again, my entire body contracting and convulsing from time to time. "_Oh my godness,"_

I pant her nickname as she enters me with her tongue and I had to raise my torso up this time and see her. I had to. And she lets me. She stops her tongue when she senses I'm close to losing it, my juices spilling out of my body and running down her hands and lips.

She takes me by surprise by plugging three fingers into me all at once. "Ah fuck… shit babe…" She really wants to make her point, to teach me a lesson and I get it, I swear to god I get it. "Ooh, my god, oooooooh my…"Despise the initial pain I soon feel my body starting convulsion once again.

My head is spinning, my eyes are slightly shut, and I swear I can see starts behind my eyelids.I don't remember screaming so loud when she brushes her tongue on the right spot as pushing inside of me, making me come. Catherine licks my pussy entirely before stopping. I squirm, contracting my legs and body. Catherine pulls me up and sitting comfortable in a chair. I look at her loving eyes, taking a long breathe.

"I promise I'll never let myself get carry away out of love again, not at work" I say, breathing deeper.

"Why? Didn't you like how I treated you?"

"Oh, I sure did," I pull her onto my lap and caress her hair. "But the next time I may die while you do it" Catherine laughs - a good and long laugh and I smile at her. I kiss her, whispering the words it took me so long to say it. "I love you,"

Catherine replies in the same way, resting her head on my shoulder. We don't talk just hold each other for awhile. Then she start getting up, trying to walk away from me. "Where are you going?"

"I thought you would like a shower after all this," She answers me with a satisfied grim.

"Hmm that is probably a good idea…" I reply pulling her on her knees in front of me, my tongue reaching the corner of my lips. "Sara," I ignore her call and the meaning behind it and open her jeans.

"Honey you don't have to…," I enter her without a second thought and Catherine cries out, her body contracting entirely. I moan at how wet she is, at how wonderful she feels from there and I'm sure she tastes exquisite. Told you so!

Catherine is looking at me, begging me to continue and I don't know if I should after all the slaps she gave me. It hurt you know. But I'm sure if it was me in her place, I'd love to have my release. "come closer," her eyes glow as she does just that. I lean closer to her ear. "You are so beautiful honey but I have to say, when you beg you are a goddess" I put my hands back under her panties forcing two of them over her swelling clit.

Catherine gasps repeatedly and finally cries out, harder than before, falling into my lap. I smile triumphantly while touching her blonde hair. I pull her head away in order to get up. "Aren't you coming?" I ask almost at the door. She is still shaken by my action and I simple love it.

She pulls her body up with some difficulty and I placed on of her arms around my shoulder for support to walk her up the stairs into our bathroom. Like I said, I've learned my lesson. But I swear to God it is going to takes a lot more effort not to lose my mind in a crime scene after today.

**The end**

**So, was it satisfying to you, made you a little bit happy? Oh i hope so! But please tell me what you think!**


End file.
